Recently, a display device for realizing stereoscopic vision of displayed images by displaying left-eye images and right-eye images to be seen by a viewer is becoming popular.
An imaging apparatus provided with plural imaging units for imaging an object by an imaging device is used in order to generate image data displaying the left-eye images and the right-eye images.
There exists an imaging apparatus performing correction processing to an image signal generated by imaging an object to thereby adjust brightness or resolution of an image to be displayed based on the image signal.
As one of the above imaging apparatuses, there is proposed an imaging apparatus in which individual difference of each imaging unit is corrected by taking a luminance level of an image signal obtained by one imaging unit as a reference and controlling the gain of the image signal obtained by another imaging unit to be amplified to the same luminance level as the reference level (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-154478 (Patent Document 1).